


haikyuu smut drabbles/short fics

by keiigiri



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:21:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27818218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/keiigiri/pseuds/keiigiri
Summary: smut,,, just smut and nothing else,, just me being a horny fuck
Relationships: Sakusa Kiyoomi/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 117





	1. introduction

hey hahahaha this is a dump for smut drabbles i come up with so uhhhh yeah hahahaha enjoy u hoes /j if ya got any requests dont be afraid to leave em in this chapter or something idk lemme write yalls fantasies


	2. job interview (sakusa kiyoomi)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> based on a tumblr post where a guy answers a call interview while fucking their lover

"fuck, kiyoomi—" you moaned as you felt his cock slide into you in a slow, gentle pace that absolutely drived you insane, your breath shallow yet heavy, back pressed against the cold, wooden surface of your shared apartment's dining table. your boyfriend had just come home from a job hunt, and was expecting a call from one of the places he had visited, so to pass some time, he had decided to have his dinner, his dinner being you, in the table instead of the bedroom, and with how im using this analogy to describe him just eating you out for his meal, its rather appropriate to have it in the dining room in this context.

his hands were underneath your thighs that were dripping with hot sweat, keeping them hoisted up as his hips moved slowly and steadily, whines leaving your lips from the fucking tease he was. a scowl crosses his face, and he bends down to sink his teeth on the soft flesh of the underside of your thigh, not caring when you let out a pained yelp. he knew you liked the pain, anyways.

"arent you being a greedy little slut right now? do you want me to ruin you that bad?" he pulls out of your dripping cunt until only the tip of his cock is in, and without any warning, slams it back in until hes ball deep inside you, your back arching when you feel his cock hit the deepest parts of you. your hands move up to claw on his toned arms, leaving red marks in your wake as tears filled the corner of your eyes from the pleasure of his sudden action.

"didn't i teach you how to fucking wait? just how deprived are you from cock when you've had it just last night?" he growls into your skin before rutting into your cunt in a rough pace, the unanticipated action making you scream his name in ecstacy. sakusa filled you up so good; so well to where you wouldnt even think of anything else but him and his cock. he messed you up in the best ways possible, and you knew you could never go back once you had a taste of him.

you could hear the belt around his pants clinking to the pace of his thrusts inside you, considering he didnt even bother taking off his own clothes except for his coat and blazer while he stripped you off of everything, with the exception of his sweater that you had worn. he loved seeing you in his clothes, but the hem of the sweater, however, was already up to your neck to expose your chest that had been bouncing to the rhythm of his hips. the cold air made your nipples hard, but you barely cared.

he bends down, cups your right breast with one hand, and swirls his tongue flat around your hardened bud, his other hand keeping your legs up in place. your hands that were adorned with sweater paws reached up to stroke his hair, and he looked up with a smile, moving towards you to lock your lips together in a heated kiss that held an overflowing amount of passion for each other. well, it was like that until a sudden ring of someone's phone interrupted your kiss with sakusa kiyoomi.

he pulls away with a string of saliva connecting you and him, and he grabs the ringing phone from his pocket, checking the number and immediately answering it, not pulling away from you as he spoke.

"hello?" he asks with a calm voice, as if he hadn't been fucking you into oblivion just a few seconds ago. he puts the phone on loud speaker, and listens to the caller's voice closely.

"hi! this is tategami kai from bouncing ball ltd. do you mind if we conduct the interview over the phone so you dont have to come over? we're pretty busy at the moment." what a cockblock, you thought. just as you were about to pull away, sakusa stands up straight and grabs your hips with one hand, keeping you in place as he turned off the loud speaker and held the phone to his ear, speaking in the most professional voice that shook your core when it reached your ears.

"sure, i dont mind. lets proceed immediately."

you looked up at him with a face expecting him to release you, as he was slowly pulling away until he was out, but your let out a loud yelp when he suddenly thrusts back in to fill up your hole once more, his the rhythm of his thrusts still steady and deep despite the talking he was doing over the phone. 

you couldnt believe it. sakusa kiyoomi was fucking you in the dining table as he had his motherfucking job interview. what would happen if this shit went wrong? you clawed at his arms to grab his attention and make him stop, but he just stared down at you, and gave a hard slap to the side of your exposed thigh, his thrusts only getting faster each time you resisted.

you were trying your best not to let out any sounds, but the way his cock was hitting on the spots that made your feel the best was such a euphoric feeling. he made you feel so good, and this situation in general just turned you on. what if the person on the phone could hear the sounds you made? what if they could hear just how much you were dripping from your boyfriend's cock?

you could have sworn you had came twice or even more, and yet his interview hasnt ended despite you already meeting your release multiple times. and even when you did, he didnt stop for one bit. he had no plans to, anyways. as he spoke about what might be best for the company as an answer to the question, he leans down to mark the skin around your collarbone with a bite, sucking it as if he were to excrete something sweet if he did it hard enough. 

you feel something different yet familiar bubbling up your abdomen, and you knew you were about to reach your orgasm again, and since you couldnt take any more of it, you mouth to sakusa to stop, or at least slow down, desperation in your expression. his dark eyes stared down on you as still fucking spoke with formality dripping on his voice, and he places the phone between his ear and shoulder, grabbing your legs and hoisting you up, his cock plunging even deeper into you than before. he ruts into your tight cunt, the sudden change in position making your body tremble violently. you cover your mouth with your hands and scream through the fabric of his sweater, feeling yourself reach your high and release for who knows how many times you did ever since the damned call, your hands shaking from the immense pleasure.

all that had happened, and yet he didnt even fucking stop.

you were an overstimulated mess, and as a last resort, you whine loudly to try and grab his attention for the ninth time, wanting this to be over already. you couldnt stand holding back your voice, and you knew itd do more harm if they had heard you. but sakusa kiyoomi wasnt having any of it.

he places you back down on the table with him still inside you, grabs his phone with his left hand to hold it up to his ear, and uses his right hand to wrap it around your throat, squeezing the sides in a way he knows you love so much. you gasp when you feel his huge, rough hand around you, and as if that wasnt enough, his hips slam back into you, driving you into a quiet mess. your eyes rolled back, and despite the silence, your body shook violently to try and get him off of you, your pussy unable to handle any more of the overstimulation he drove you into.

you feel your mind going hazy from the emotions and feelings you had been experiencing. the fear of being caught, the excitement of trying not to get caught, the pleasure of his cock filling you up to the brim, the overstimulation and high of your recent orgasm, and the lack of oxygen is throwing you into an overwhelmed state, and yet here you were, living for it.

your hips shake, and you squirt into his cock, feeling your own release dripping down your legs as you made a mess on the floor and on sakusa's skin. you feel your legs give in and drop to his sides, looking up at him as he continued speaking as if you werent even there. but even if he was acting that way, his lust filled eyes stared at you hungrily, his tongue swiping his lips in a manner that you'd think was purposely trying to rile you up.

"okay, i understand. i'll come in tomorrow, so please take care of me." and with that, he ends the call, and growls lowly, placing the phone beside you. he lifts up your legs, and leans in until your face is just centimeters away from you, a low growl emitting fron him as he spoke.

"just how much did you cum in under 20 minutes? did you enjoy it knowing we could get caught?" he rams himself into you deeply, and stays in that position, your hips shaking. you could feel him fill you up to where your abdomen felt full of him and only him, and you looked up at him, whining at his words.

"fucking whore. you even made a mess on me. did it feel that good, doll?" he opens his mouth and crashes his lips on to yours, quickly moving down to bite the skin around the side of your throat where his hands once were, leaving marks on both sides. he moves up to whisper on your ear, his voice making you tremble as you felt his hot breath whispering such dirty words that you knew he was going to fulfill. guess you were staying at home tomorrow.

"ill make sure you cum all over my cock more tonight, so be a good girl and take me in well."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sakusa kiyoomi rail me


End file.
